Military and tactical operations require the utmost in accuracy and diligence on the part of an operator (or shooter or marksman) to remain focused on their task. Focusing on the task at hand requires concentration on a target that is in view through a rifle scope. Accordingly, a minimal amount of movement is necessary (i.e., to adjust sight settings) while in a shooting position (i.e., prone, sitting, kneeling, or standing) in order to remain looking through the rifle scope at the target. The ability to make sight adjustments with the hand/arm that is not being used to fire the rifle, that is, the hand/arm that is not on the trigger (i.e., the non-shooting hand), is extremely advantageous. The multi-function turret knob disclosed herein allows an operator (shooter/marksman) to make major sight adjustments (windage and elevation adjustment) and minor adjustment (parallax adjustment) with the non-shooting hand.